


祝う

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ozpin has his own body
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: 「これが終わったら」 オズピンは繰り返した 「祝おう」オスカーはうなずいた。「そうだ 」と瞼の瞬きで涙が落ちた。「僕らは大きなパーティーを開くだろうし、お菓子の山があるだろうし、友人はみんな僕らと一緒にいるだろう。みんな元気に生きているだろう」彼はオズピンの手を強く握りしめた。「でも今は僕と一緒にいてください。お願いだ！」
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Kudos: 2





	祝う

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate this fic in Japanese. I mostly used a translator to speed time, but I made some correction by hand. I hope it-s understandable!

オスカーの呼吸は苦しくなっていたが、歩き続けなければならなかった。

オズピンは彼の肩に重くのしかかった。彼が失い続けていた血は二人の背後の地面に跡を残し、刺激的な臭いが彼の鼻孔を突き抜けていった。オスカーはすでにこの臭いが忘れられないことを知っていた。

「生き返ったばかりなのに、こんな風に俺の上で死んでいくのか？頑張れ！」

オズピンの体が笑い声で振動した。まだ笑いたい気分でいられたのはラッキーだった。オスカーはこの状況が面白いとは言えなかったし、胸にこれほど大きな傷があるのは自分の方ではなかった。

グリムとの間に オズパンが入り込んできて... 人生で２度目の死を迎えました

光の神ははっきりと言っていた：これからの最後の戦いのために生き返ることができる-彼はオスカーの中の魂に言っていた-しかし、死んだらそれは永遠であり、二度と戻ることはできない。

オスカーは涙をこらえながら飲み込んだ。彼はグリムの森を 残してきました彼は他の者達に自分が入ることを 許されていたのです 

老魔女が全ての力を 彼に集中させるとは 思いもしなかった バランスを考えれば そうだろうと思っていたが 

オズピンは気付いていたのかもしれない

「来るべきではなかった 」とオスカーは優しく彼を降ろした 「君は重い」

オズピンは顔色が悪くなったが微笑んだだけだった

オスカーは周囲を見回した。グリムの気配はありませんでしたが 血の匂いと恐怖の匂いを 嗅ぎ分けることが出来たのなら 注意しなければなりません。

彼はベルトからロングメモリーを外して起動させ、地面に叩き込んだ。ハンドルの上にあるカバーを外した歯車が動き出し、魔法の力で脈打った。

その瞬間、彼は本当にレンが恋しくなったが、もし彼の紋章がなければ、次善の策を使わなければならなかった。杖に蓄えたバリアは数時間は持つだろう。

彼の魔力はまだ未熟だったが、彼は自分の失敗を許すつもりはなかった。

彼はオズピンの隣に身をかがめて、傷口を調べた。血にまみれた服の裂け目の下には、長い切り傷があり、それもまた非常に深いもののように見えた。

オスカーは苦悩と嫌悪感をできるだけ押しのけようと呟いた。彼はその切り傷に右手を置いて、自分のせいで痛みだけが生じている傷ついた仲間に謝罪の言葉を囁いた。

「出来るだけ早く治してみるよ」

彼の魔法は未熟で古風なもので、オズピンのオーラは壊れていた。組織を縫い戻すのは痛いだろう。

もう片方の手で、彼はオズピンの手を伸ばした。彼は指がグリップを返すのを感じた。

彼は深呼吸をした。

だが彼が自分の魂の奥深くに入り込む前に 浸透した馴染みのある力を探して オズパンは話した

「このすべてが終わったら...」

彼は頭を振り返り、大声で咳き込み、血で地面を汚した。

オスカーは不安そうに彼の上にさらに身を乗り出した。

「今すぐ僕を置いて行かないで、お願いし 」と彼は懇願した。

「これが終わったら」 オズピンは繰り返した 「祝おう」

オスカーはうなずいた。

「そうだ 」と瞼の瞬きで涙が落ちた。「僕らは大きなパーティーを開くだろうし、お菓子の山があるだろうし、友人はみんな僕らと一緒にいるだろう。みんな元気に生きているだろう」

彼はオズピンの手を強く握りしめた。

「でも今は僕と一緒にいてください。お願いだ！」

彼の指は、魔法を使うときにいつものように、うずき始めた。

手のひらの下には、二度と血の汚れを落とすことのできない、いつもそこにあり、彼の記憶を汚しているだろう - 傷が治り始めた。

オズピンは息を呑み、痛むほどの力でオスカーの手を指で握りしめたが、彼は何も言わなかった。

彼は沈黙の中で苦しみ、皮膚と内部組織の縫合に耐えた。その間に血液が修復され始め、全行程が30分ほど続いた。

オズピンもオスカーも疲れ果てていた。

」申し訳ありませんが、私はベストを修復する力が残っていません」とオスカーは重く塗りながら言った。

顔色が戻り始めたオズピンは、答えるのに苦労した。

「これ以上...魔法を...無駄にするな...俺に....」

オスカーは首を振って、視界をさらにぼやけさせた。しかし、なんてことだ、あの老人はバカだったのか！？

彼は老人の顔を両手で包み込み額を下げて触れさせた 彼は目を閉じた

「二度とあんなことをするな 」と彼は優しく言った。彼は今泣き始めたら、自分を許すことができないだろう。

「あなたは死んでいただろう 」とオズピンは答えた。妥当な意見だ。

「それは本当だ。助かった。ありがとう」

「私たちはおあいこだ。ありがとう、 オスカー」

その返事に彼は額に小さなキスをされました

「でもお祝いしたいなら 」オスカーは頬に忍び寄る赤みを無視しようとしながら言った。「僕らは二人とも生き残らなければならないのよ、いい？一人じゃお菓子の山を全部食べられないよ」とオズピンは笑った。

オズピンは笑った

「そうだな。もっと気をつけよう」

オスカーは彼をもう少し休ませることにした彼らは再び歩くために戻らなければならない前に。

彼もそれを必要としていることを神のみが知っていた。


End file.
